When a user accesses application services hosted in a software defined data center (SDDC) using a mobile device over a public network such as Internet, the data traffic needs to be secured end-to-end with the help of a secure channel such as through virtual private network (VPN). The mobile device communicates with an application server running inside a VM hosted on a hypervisor within the enterprise's data center. The gateway of the data center on the data path between the remote mobile device and the application server typically act as the VPN server. A VPN server typically performs encryption and decryption for VPN channels to and from VMs within the data center. As VPN encryption and decryption are time consuming operations, VPN server can become performance bottleneck.